


Reappearing Innocence

by JamieBarnes43



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aunt & Uncle Avengers, Babies, Baby Tony, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Healthy Loki, Healthy Tony, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Mamma Steve, Mpreg, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Papa Thor, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant Steve Rogers, Steve with a baby belly, baby Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBarnes43/pseuds/JamieBarnes43
Summary: During a mission involving Loki, Loki attempts to cast a spell on Tony that goes wrong. Causing Steve to be impregnated with Tony and Loki in the process. What will happen to the team now?





	Reappearing Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream about this last night and thought that it would be a great one to do! (especially since I am kinda lost on what to do with my story, "A Secret Finally Revealed") Hope you all enjoy!

The battle was drawing near the end, when Loki realized that he would soon lose this battle if he did not think of something quick. He knew just the spell, but he had to do it right, otherwise something could go terribly wrong. He turned to look at his rivals, looking for the weakest link in this battle. It was currently not the Widow woman or her Hawk companion, neither the Falcon man. The Hulk would be of no use. Thor, his idiotic brother, was currently well stocked with his opponents and the Captain seemed close to his flank. But there... The Man of Iron was alone, faltering. He would do just fine for this distraction. It was then, that Steve paused to look in Tony's direction, noticing that it looked like he needed a little help.

"Hey Tony, I'm headed over to you. How you holding up? Look like your getting a little bogged up over there." Steve asked into his comm, running over to Tony. Not noticing the building magic that Loki was gathering.

"I'm fine, Capsicle." Tony replied, with a smirk, "Just taking my time, old man."

Steve finally notices the growing, big ball of energy that Loki was gathering, muttering under his breath, he quickly tells the team, "Guys, Loki seems to be using his magic to create a distraction. I'm almost to Tony, we need another distraction. Hawkeye, how you looking on arrows?" But before anyone could answer, or help, Loki released the ball of energy. Sending it barreling straight towards Steve and Tony; but Loki was also dragged along with it, with what looked like terror in his eyes. Steve reached for Tony, covering Tony with his body, as the ball (and Loki) crashed into them.

The other Avengers looked to them with terror and concern in their eyes, the Hulk himself had stopped smashing as there was no more enemy to smash as they all disappeared after the ball surrounded the three. No one could see what was going on, what was happening.

"Anyone have a visual on Steve and Tony?" Natasha asked into the comm, she began to jog to their general location. The others followed suit. The Hulk began to turn back to Bruce as, he too, walked over to them.

"Not since they got hit." Sam answered, frowning, "But, look, whatever it was is over now." They all look and saw that yes, whatever they had been hit with was over now. But, when everything was cleared, the only one there was Steve. He was curled up on the ground, arms wrapped around his middle. They all run over to help him.

"Hey Cap, where's Tony?" Steve looks around, not releasing his stomach from its grip.

"I- I don't know... I had him, then something happened to him and Loki. I couldn't see them, and I don't understand. Why did they disappear while I didn't? I don't know..." Steve replied, feeling real nauseous; he turned to where no one stood, and promptly vomited. Not really feeling any better afterwards.

"We should probably get you to medical, Steve." Bruce told him after he finished, "I'd like to get you checked out. I think I have an idea what happened to Tony and Loki. Thor, do you know anyone in Asgard who could come and double check my findings? One of your Healers?"

"Of course, my mother is one of the best healers. I will take my leave and return as soon as I can, my friend." Thor replied with a gentle smile, and where he once stood was a scorch mark.

"Bucky is gonna kill me when he sees me next, isn't he?" Steve asked, looking over at Sam and Natasha.

"Oh yeah, man." Clint replied, before helping Sam help Steve to his feet. Walking over to their transportation back to S.H.E.I.L.D., Steve grimaced at the talk he was gonna have with Bucky about being reckless again.


End file.
